Hickey
by geekluvsg
Summary: Suki gets a Hickey


Title: Hickey

Author: geekluvsg

Rating: T

Pairing: Suki/Ray

Summary: Suki gets a hickey

Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep or any of the characters. Here is hoping they have a Season 2.

Suki dug her fingers into the nape of his neck just a little harder than necessary and pulled him in a little closer. They stood in an empty corridor but Suki had a hard time remembering how exactly she ended up pinned against the wall. She tilted her head to one side to give him better access and could feel him smile against her skin but she didn't care. She was in a state of pure bliss. Her whole body trembled. She was aware of every nerve in her body. The spot on her neck especially tingled and stung where he held it between his teeth. He sucked on her skin and bit down just enough for her to _feel_ it.

Suki gave a groan of disappointment when Ray pulled away to look at his handiwork. She tried to drag him back but he wouldn't be deterred. His stupid hyper-strength prevented her from pulling him back. Her eye lids fluttered open and she saw Ray looking down at her with a smug satisfied smile on his face. His voice was lower and huskier than normal, "Now, tomorrow everyone will know that you're my girl."

A little dazed, it took a moment before Suki realized what he said. One of her hands flew to the side of her neck; it was still wet from his mouth and tender to the touch. "You didn't... did you?"

He had given her a hickey high up on her neck and Suki knew it would be too high for her uniform to cover all of it. Come tomorrow morning at breakfast everyone would know what she had been up too. Tower Prep was like a hair salon in a small town, it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out she had been with Ray. She was furious with him. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him across the face or kiss him. He was so close that she could do either. Kissing him probably wouldn't teach him a lesson and slapping him would most certainly hurt her more than it would him.

Was it her imagination or did Ray's smile just get a tad more smug? She couldn't be sure. He leaned in again intent on giving her another kiss but he stopped when her fingers moved to the front of her pajama shirt. Suki unbuttoned the first two buttons and exposed the curve of her breasts to the cool air. She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. Ray's eyes grew wide and his hands flexed on her hips. She wondered if, in the morning, she would have bruises on her hips to go along with the bruise on her neck. She didn't think she would mind so much if that happened.

Suki cleared her throat and schooled her voice into what she hoped sounded nonchalant and sexy, "Well if I was going to give a hickey, I would have picked somewhere a little more original than the neck." Ray's eyes practically danced and he leaned in but just as his mouth was about to touch her skin she pushed him away. Ray was stunned and let himself be pushed back. He nearly shed a tear when Suki buttoned up her shirt. "Na uh uh Ray, one hickey a night. See you at breakfast." While he was still in a stunned stupor Suki slipped around him, and started down the hall back to her room. How did the saying go? In for a penny in for a pound? When she reached the corner she looked back and saw him leaning against the wall staring after her. His hair had fallen over his forehead and he was breathing hard. It took everything in Suki to just blow him a kiss and turn around the corner instead of going back and pushing his hair out of his eyes. If she was going to be Ray's girl she wasn't going to let him call all the shots.

Ray took a deep breath and tired to steady his thudding heartbeat. The blood sang in his veins and a sense of euphoria clouded his brain. Holding Suki in his arms and kissing her had been amazing. It was everything he thought it would be and so much more. Reality was infinitely better than his dreams. She felt perfect, like she was made for him. And if it hadn't been for the fact that she practically promised him another make out session he probably would have gone after her and demanded to know how she could possibly go to bed now but his legs felt a little like jelly so instead he laughed quietly and leaned his head against the wall. Suki didn't bother to deny that she was his. His girl was going to keep him on his toes alright but man it would be so worth it.


End file.
